New years love
by forsaken2003
Summary: All Xander wants is to spend New Years with Spike.


Title: New Years Love

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to God himself!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: All Xander wants is to spend New Years with Spike.

Warning/Disclaimers: None

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander was not a happy Scooby. He was at the Bronze just about to bring in the New Year alone… again. He was sure it was going to be different this year, this year he had a certain good-looking vampire that he should be on the dance floor with. But no, the big idiot was in L.A helping with some unpronounceable demon.

He didn't understand why Spike was needed, of course he knew Spike was one of the best fighters right up there with Buffy herself, but Angel was there with Cordelia, Wes, some guy named Gunn (What kind of name is that anyways?). And of course, his bestest friend Willow. So why did the annoying souled one need his vampire? He was sure it was a conspiracy. Angel had always had it in for him. Okay so maybe he was being a drama queen as Spike had called him many times in the past, but he wanted Spike kissage and that was not going to happen with the vampire 3 hours away!

As he watched as Buffy and Riley got their groove on out on the dance floor, it made him sulk even more. Why did they get to be all happy when he was miserable? Shaking his head he realized just how petty he was being. Buffy had been having a rough time lately. First with her mom being in and out of the hospital, and now Dawn being a big ball of energy, while some physco hell-bitch was looking for her to use her to open up a portal to other dimensions.

Not wanting to bring down his friends, he decided it would be best if he went home and sulked in private. Tossing a few bills onto the semi sticky table, Xander grabbed his jacket. If he was lucky he would be home before the clock struck twelve, which would be more then impossible considering it was already 11:55 P.M. But he was never one to give up, look at how many times he came home with bruises, lacerations and on more than one occasion concussions from helping stop the evil that hit the small town. Lucky for him he had a boyfriend that didn't need as much sleep as others.

Halfway to the door the brunette stopped when a hand attached itself to his arm. Turning around ready to tell whoever it was that he wasn't interested, all thoughts stopped from one look at the person. "Spike?"

"Not leaving just yet, are you, luv?" Spike asked.

"Spike?" Xander said again. Yup, it was Spike, only his vampire would roll his eyes at him like he was a moron, which was a lot. "What are you doing here?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Here in Sunnydale or here at the Bronze?"

"Um… both?" Xander asked stupidly.

"I live here, you berk." Spike answered amused. "And as for being at the Bronze, we had a date yeah?"

Xander stared at him like he was from another planet, finally making the vampire officially uncomfortable which was something that was almost impossible to do. "What about L.A and the demon?"

"Done and dead," Spike grabbed a beer bottle off a passing waitress's tray, ignoring the annoyed look he was given. "Drove like a bat out of hell to get back here. And don't you even bloody well think of making some stupid Dracula joke." You would be surprised how many times the sodding git would just snicker when the vampire said bat.

Xander couldn't help himself he snickered; his lover knew him so well. "So there is about thirty seconds left of this year, anything you wanna do before it's over?"

Wrapping his arms around him, Spike pulled Xander into his embrace. "Just one," the vampire whispered against warm lips. The kiss was gentle, surprising the human. Not that their kisses weren't often soft but this one was different.

The crowd in the club counted down before yelling 'Happy New Year' and cheering for making it through another year without dying a mysterious death. They broke the kiss, both looking satisfied.

"Love you, bleach head," Xander murmured.

Laughing softly Spike replied, "Love you, too, whelp."

**The End**


End file.
